


The Difference Between Us and Them

by cozy_cinnamondrinks_and_starrynights



Series: Global Heroes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF New Avengers, Domestic Fluff, He may be redeemed, I am not happy with Team Cap, International Love For Tony Stark, Ironhusbands, Italian Tony Stark, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, Kinda not Scott Friendly at the beginning, Multi, Neither does his family, New Team As Family, Not A Fix-It, Not Any Movie After Civil War Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Clint Friendly, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Parent Tony Stark, People Loves Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective New Avengers, Rhodey and Tony have been married for 25+ Years, Stay-At-Home Husband Tony Stark, Stay-At-Home Parent Tony Stark, Team IronMan, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Salty, Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Takes No Shit, Tony and his Bots - Freeform, Tony gets a hug, Tony is adorable and everyone can see it but him, gammahammer - Freeform, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozy_cinnamondrinks_and_starrynights/pseuds/cozy_cinnamondrinks_and_starrynights
Summary: Tony Stark was not as shallow as to believe that America was the only one to have good enhanced people, surely there must be other Enhanced individuals that saved their own country, if only because he has never heard about any super villains from other places in the world. He realizes that if they do have such forces there would be no need for the Avengers to march into their country and if they need help they could ask. He also realized Steve Rogers doesn't realize this. Before he could tell him, he is shown a suspicious video of his teammates discussing something along with slight dissing (Clint). He decidedly tells the Panel about their plans and gets to meet with Heroes around the world. Now Tony has a family that is ready to burn the world for him and he doesn't even realize that.UNDER THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTENTHIS MIGHT BE COMPLETELY CHANGED I'M SORRYSAME CONCEPTDIFFERENT FIRST CHAPTERWORRY NOT IT'LL BE FIXED SOMETIME IN FEBRUARY I HOPE





	1. A Realization (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Made this from lack of impulse control. This isn't written as well as I usually write things because I did it while sleep so sorry about that. It'll be rewritten once I'm properly rested. Thank you for the comments they helped a lot

Rhodey walks down to Tony’s lab when he heard a crash. He hurries down and stops when he sees Tony threatening Dum-E with a screwdriver. He chuckles softly causing them to turn their attention to him. “Honey-bear!” Tony greets excitedly.

 

“Hey, Tones.” Rhodey makes his way over to him and kisses his cheek. Tony grins and kisses both his cheeks. “What are you working on?” He puts his chin on Tony’s shoulder as he watches him mess around with a tablet.

 

“I have come to a realization  _ Tesoro _ !” Tony grins at him, Rhodey tilts his head for him to continue. “You see, I was thinking since we have mutants and superheroes, wouldn’t the other countries have the same?”

 

“More than likely.” Rhodey hums.

 

“With the Maximoff twins business, it got me thinking. Why should we go to other countries that have their own super squad and villains and try to fight their battles for them when we don’t know anything about their villains!” Tony starts to ramble and Rhodey smiles. 

 

“You’re right Tones, you know Rogers probably hasn’t thought about it.” Rhodey points out.

 

“Well, we should tell him and the rest of the team. It would be useful to know about them if we ever need help out of our own country. Baby girl can you-” Tony was cut off by FRIDAY.

 

“My apologies Boss but I think you should see this.” FRIDAY’s voice was nervous as she sent a video to them both. It was the rest of the Avengers (Minus Natasha) along with two people he didn’t quite know but Rhodey mumbles “Sam?” so he has a name for one of them.

 

“So do we have any leads?” Steve asks Clint who shakes his head.

 

“No, if we had Natasha I’m pretty sure we would have. Has she really sided with Stark?” Clint asks. Steve grimaces and nods. “I wonder what he’s holding over her head. Must be pretty valuable if she’s sticking with him.” Clint huffs. 

 

“Nevermind that we should keep looking for Bucky. He might be out of the country so let’s go to places that would probably be familiar to him back during the war. Like Russia or Romania.”  They nod to each other.

 

“We can probably get Stark to buy the tickets, Cap do you have a passport yet?” Clint asks him. Steve shakes his head. 

 

“Never needed one before. It’ll be fine.” Steve waves him off and the still unknown man looked hesitant.

 

“You should get one just in case-” He was cut off by Steve.

 

“No, I’ll be fine. Never needed it when I went out of the country before.” Steve says firmly. The man was about to speak again but seem to think better of it and stays quiet. 

 

“So, what will we do when they ask for our passport in Romania?” The man asks cryptically. Steve shakes his head.

 

“I’ll deal with them,” Steve responds. Clint pats the man’s shoulder and the video cuts off. Tony blinks slowly.

 

“What the hell?” Tony mutters. “Did I hear what I thought I heard?”

 

“Yep.” Rhodey nods.

 

“Why isn’t he getting a passport? Who the hell is Bucky? And what does he mean he’s going to deal with the people that will ask for his non-existent passport? Why doesn’t he have a passport?” Tony mumbles to himself. Rhodey steers him to the couch and made him sit down.

 

“Relax Tones, we still need to tell them about the Accords and we can ask them after the fact,” Rhodey tells him. Tony groans and curls into Rhodey’s side as Rhodey combs his fingers through his hair. 

 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Tony mumbles leaning into Rhodey’s hand. 

 

“Things will be fine,” Rhodey assures him.

 

Things were not fine. Tony mentally whines about Rhodey jinxing them. It was a few months since the video and now it was time for him to show the other Avengers the Accords. Tony glances at Rhodey who gave him an apologetic smile as Steve frowned at him. “I won’t sign it.” He eventually says. Tony wanted to bang his head against the wall.

 

“You didn’t even read it,” Tony mutters motioning to the packet that no one touched.

 

“Neither did you.” Steve counters.

“Of course I did, Cap. I wouldn’t give you anything I didn’t read myself first.” Tony explains.

 

“So you agree that we should be the government lapdogs.” Steve looks at Tony in disappointment. Tony shakes his head.

 

“I agree that we should be held accountable for the damage we do and that the people we’re trying to protect shouldn’t be scared of us. We-” Tony was cut off by Steve.

 

“Why would they be scared of us? We’re helping them.” He says in disbelief. Tony looks at Steve in disbelief.

 

“Cap, we can cause an outrageous amount of damage and we have caused that much damaged. Of course, baseline humans would be scared of us. One false move and someone could be hurt or killed. They don’t have healing factors or shields or tough skin or armor to protect them.” Tony explains.

 

“Some casualties can’t be helped but we can’t let that be the reason to let the government control us,” Steve argues.

 

“I think we should be working on having  _ no _ casualties and we aren’t being controlled.” Rhodey took his opportunity to enter the conversation as he places a hand on Tony’s back. Tony subconsciously leans against him. Steve looks between the two in confusion. “Yes?”

 

“Is there something going on between you two?” Steve asks. Tony blinks and looks up at Rhodey while Rhodey looks down at him. Tony holds up his hand and shows his ring before holding up Rhodey’s hand to show his. 

 

“We’re married.” Steve looks on in disbelief.

 

“Since when?”

 

“At least 25 years. We got married in secret.” Tony says firmly. Steve was about to say something else but a look from the Colonel had him keep silent. 

 

“I still refuse to sign it.” Tony groans in frustration.

 

“Cap.” Steve ignores him and leaves with Wanda, Sam, and Clint following. Tony idly wondered where the other man went and sighs. He looks at Natasha and Vision. “What about you two?”

 

“I think I’ll look over them,” Natasha says picking up the packet. Vision nods.

 

“I too wish to read them for myself.”

 

“Be my guest.” He smiles and nods. 

 

He thought it was a simple disagreement. After everything calmed down, he would get Natasha to talk to Steve. He didn’t expect to get a called from the airport with the owner apologizing. “What happened?” He demands.

 

“Captain America came in asking for plane tickets to Romania, he said you’ll pay for it but didn’t have a passport and we wouldn’t allow him on a plane without one. We also told him that we couldn’t let them take weapons on the plane, they didn’t take it well. We’re hoping you can get here in time to stop them?” The owner asks. He was surprisingly calm but Tony chalked it up to dealing with a lot of people.

 

“We’ll get there as soon as possible,” Tony assures him. The owner thanked them and hangs up. Tony turns to Rhodey. “We’ll have to tell the council. We should call Ross.” Tony points out. Rhodey hums in agreement. “And we didn’t get the chance to talk about the other heros..” Tony trails off.

 

“Well, talk to the other heroes then,” Rhodey suggests easily.

 

“Good idea platypus!” Tony gets up. “FRIDAY darling! Call Ross then the Accord Council!”

 

“Already on it Boss.” Tony gets up and tugs Rhodey up as well. After an hour of talking to Ross, they finally got to the Accord Council.

 

“You wanted to speak to us, Dr. Stark?” The Representative for Japan, Shuko Hase, asks politely. Tony nods with a bow to the said senator.

 

“Yes, If you could please turn your attention to this video FRIDAY will be sending you.” Their tablets ping with the sent video. The Russian Representative, Kiryanova Nina (Ninochka) Yaroslavovna, and the Romanian Representative, Nic Dimir, both shout in outrage at the audacity of the individuals. “Yes, it is quite bold and arrogant of them to want to just go into your country without permission. FRIDAY has just reported that they finally have got on a plane to Romania... Representative Dimir, I was wondering if you had a group of enhanced individuals of your own?”

 

“Yes, we do. The Nemuritors.” Representative Dimir nods.

 

“If at all possible I would like to meet with them in order to give them information on who they’re going up against and how they think.” Tony offers with a hopeful tone. Nic tilts his head as he thought about it before nodding. 

 

“That is acceptable.” Tony brightens up and claps excitedly.

 

“Great! Shall I go there? I’ll be quicker than the other Avengers.” Tony asks. When Representative Dimir nods he runs off to get ready.

 

“Thank you for your time Representatives.” Rhodey nods to them.

 

“Colonel, please inform Dr. Stark that I wish for him to come to Russia as well, just in case they do come to my country.” Representative Yaroslavovna calls out. Rhodey nods to her and agrees before ending the call.

 

“Come on Cuore Mio! I want to meet them soon!” Tony calls from up the stairs. Rhodey chuckles and makes his way up. “This about all the cool people we could meet!” Tony beams at him while Rhodey wrestles him into a sweater.

 

“Yeah well, Romania is cold so no suits for you.” Rhodey chastises. Tony whines.

 

“Cuore Mio I have to make a good impression!” 

 

“You can do that with your amazing and loveable personality, not your looks.” Rhodey kisses the tip of his nose making Tony giggle. Rhodey smiles softly.

 

“Fine! Let’s go!!” Tony grabs Rhodey’s arm and pulls him along to the Quinjet. Rhodey allows himself to be pulled by him as he tugs on his own jacket. Tony hops into the pilot seats and Rhodey settles down in the co-pilot seat. “Hey Baby girl, notify Pep and Nat will ya?”

 

“Of course Boss.” They then left Stark Tower.


	2. Apologies

Sorry everyone for the long wait, my laptop had to be sent back to yhe shop so I can't uodate :/ I'm typing this on the school computer

**Author's Note:**

> Tesoro - Darling or Treasure  
> Cuero Mio - My Heart


End file.
